Breathe Again
by VexenIV
Summary: Roxas is on a mission and doesn't come back. Axel is well and truly worried even BEFORE Roxas stumbles out of a portal a few days later, covered in blood and on the verge of fading. AkuRoku and slight Vexen/Marluxia.


10. Breathe again  
It was night time and I was getting worried. Roxas hadn't come back from his mission yet. He left at 7:00 this morning and most defiantly should have been done by now. "Axel." Someone called and knocked on the door. "What?"  
"Can I come in?" it sounded like Demyx so I walked over and unlocked the door, he was standing there looking like he had just run a marathon. "What's wrong Demyx? Is Roxas back?!" He shook his head and I sighed. "There was some trouble with Sora, Roxas may not be coming back. Just thought I should let you know." I went pale at his words and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down on what I guessed was my bed and saw Demyx looking at me worried. "You ok?" he asked when I moved. "A little sore but I think I'll live. Is Roxas back yet?" I asked and began to sit up but Demyx pushed me back down gently. "No, sorry dude; you gonna be ok? You were out for a while."  
"I think I'll be fine Demy."  
"Ok cool. Well I have to go tell the superior what happened, Kay? Bye" He walked out the door and shut it. I looked at the time; it was 3:00 in the morning. A tear fell and landed on my bed sheets. I touched my cheeks, surprised to feel tears running down them. I suppose they would be there because the idea of Roxas being dead was becoming more real by the second. I lay back down and tried to get some sleep, knowing that Roxas would let me know when he came back…If he came back I thought to myself and closed my eyes. Surprisingly the next thing I knew it was morning and Demyx was shaking me awake. I groaned. "What is it Demyx? Is Roxas back?"  
"Nope, sorry dude but you REALLY need to get up. It's like 10:30."  
"Really?" He nodded and I turned over so I was facing the clock. It read 10:28. I sat up and stretched. "Hey Demy, you wanna go get some breakfast for me?" He nodded eagerly and ran off. I sighed and got up and walked towards the shower. I was still in my coat and I was feeling a little dizzy still. Suddenly a portal opened beside me and Roxas fell out of it. "ROXAS!!!!" I screamed and caught him before he hit the ground. His body was covered in wounds and there was blood running out of his arm and the Keyblade was still in his hand but it soon disappeared. "…Axel…" he whispered and reached up to touch the side of my face. A couple of my tears dropped onto his face and he wiped them away from my cheeks. "Be happy for me. Don't be sad, I couldn't bear to see you die because of me."  
"Don't fade...please don't fade Roxas. I can't live without you."  
He smiled weakly "don't be silly, of course you can." He tried to sit up so I leant down and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you to." I whispered back and his whole body went limp. "Roxas…? Roxas…! Roxas! Roxas!! ROXAS!!!" I screamed but he didn't respond. I picked him up and ran out of the room. I passed Xigbar on the way to Vexen's lab. "Axel! Breakfast!" Demyx yelled cheerfully when I ran through the kitchen. I slowed a bit so he could see Roxas and his face went pale. I ran off again towards the fourth floor. "VEXEN!!!" I yelled as I burst into the lab. I looked around frantically and Zexion walked out from an office that was around the corner. "What is it Axel?"  
"Where's Vexen?!" I asked panicked. Roxas was getting paler and colder.  
"He's gone to visit Marluxia…wh-" He broke off as he saw blood on my coat and Roxas in my arms. "Bring him in here. Quick!" I ran over to Zexion and followed him through the office into another room that I didn't even know was there. "Put him here." Zexion ordered. I put Roxas onto a bed that was in the room. "Now, go find Vexen immediately! I can start stitching him up but I need Vexen for the rest." I nodded and opened a portal to the top floor and ran through it. I came to the corridor that Marluxia's room was on and ran down the hall to it and knocked on the door hard. It opened and an annoyed looking Marluxia was standing there. "Whatever it is Axel I think it can wait." He began to shut the door but I barged in there and stood in the middle of the room. "No it can't! Zexion needs you down in the lab now!" I said turning to look at Vexen. "Why? Whatever it is I'm sure he can handle it." Marluxia said but Vexen looked thoughtful. "Roxas came back and he's in really bad shape! Zexion started stitching him up but told me to come get you as soon as possible." I blurted out and Vexen went slightly pale. He jumped to his feet. "I'll come back later Marluxia. Come on Axel." He opened a portal and ran through it, leaving it open for me to follow. I threw Marluxia an apologetic glance and followed Vexen. It came out into the lab and Vexen was nowhere to be seen. I ran into the room where Roxas was and found him putting a lab coat on and washing hands. He looked at me as soon as I appeared. "Axel, go do something else for a while. This may take a couple of hours." I nodded and began the walk back to the kitchen.

I walked in and Demyx was sitting at the table with a worried look on his face. "Hey…" I said and sat down beside him. He nodded at me and got up, walked over to a pan that was sitting on the stove and served up some eggs and bacon and sat it in front of me. I gave him a smile as thanks and began eating a piece of bacon. "Hey is Roxas alright?" He asked me and I swallowed the mouthful of bacon that I was currently munching on. "I think he's ok. I'm not sure but he hasn't faded so he should be ok." Demyx sighed in relief and I lost my appetite. "I should probably let Xemnas know Roxas is back…Thanks for breakfast Demy." He just nodded and I got up and gave him a hug and left.

A few hours later I hurried back down to the lab and found Vexen and Zexion sitting in chairs looking tired. "He's ok but don't stay too long. He needs to recover." Vexen said as soon as I opened my mouth. I nodded my thanks and walked into the room where Roxas was lying looking pale but alive. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and his eyes opened with the familiar contact. I smiled at him. "Hey, you feeling ok? You gave me such a shock. I thought I was gonna loose you." He nodded and tried to smile but it ended up in a grimace. I leaned down and kissed him again gently. "I have to go, Vexen said not to stay too long. You get better cause I want to see you around here again. Ok?" He nodded again. I smiled and kissed him one more time and left.

A few weeks later I was in my room and a portal opened. I jumped to my feet as someone walked through with a hood on. My Charkram's appeared in my hands and I spun them round in a battle stance, not sure of who it was. Suddenly the black figure laughed and hurled themselves at me and knocked me onto the bed before I had time to defend myself and the figure pulled back their hood revealing blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. "ROXAS!!!" I yelled cheerfully and let my Charkram's disappear and hugged him madly. He reached up and kissed me deeply and I kissed him back just as passionately. I sighed and pulled back eventually before ruffling his hair. "It's great to have you back…" I murmured. "Its good to be back" he murmured before I pulled him into a kiss.

**(A/N) ok, I was bored and thinking of themes, plus contemplating death by cousins. ;**

**I was at my grandparents farm and the only time I got some time alone was when I was typing. XD;**

**So...this one was born. Depressing, yes I know but it has a happy ending. 3**

**Please R&R**


End file.
